


En estado de espera

by samej



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hale Family Feels, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura odia Nueva York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En estado de espera

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para [este prompt](http://hoomygoth.livejournal.com/174629.html?thread=1469733).

Laura odia Nueva York. Se le hace demasiado grande, demasiado ruidosa; siente que las luces le ciegan. Las ambulancias recorren con prisa las calles a cualquier hora del día y huele demasiado a suciedad, a alfalto, a humo.   
  
Le pregunta a Derek si es que él no lo nota y él se encoge de hombros y hace un ruido poco comprometido.   
  
Laura cree que lo ha incorporado a su penitencia personalizada, y no sabe qué hacer para rebajar la culpa que le carcome.   
  
Las palabras no parecen servir de nada.  
  
**  
  
A veces Derek desaparece durante días y Laura se queda en la habitación, sin poder dormir y sin querer levantarse. En Nueva york puedes pasar meses sin salir de casa.   
  
Justo bajo su ventana hay una cafetería y escucha las conversaciones de la gente en sus mesas. Atiende a sus palabras, entiende sus problemas, novias que abandonan a novios, amigos que traicionan, padres que no aceptan a sus hijos.   
  
Se pasa horas oyéndoles y algunas veces sueña que es ella la que está ahí, hablando con su amiga Miriam del examen de álgebra que ambas llevan mal, de la universidad a la que quieren ir.  
  
La frustración puede algunos días y quiere bajar y decirles que sus problemas no son nada, que ella está sola y que cuando duerme aún huele a carne quemada y escucha sus gritos y que a veces querría haber estado allí también ella.   
  
El mechero da vueltas entre sus dedos.   
  
**   
  
Le gusta fumar. Parece que el tiempo se pasa más rápido haciendo girar el humo entre los dedos, sintiendo cómo la nicotina entra en ella y saboreando cuando pasa por su boca, el cosquilleo interno cuando expulsa el humo y su naturaleza se encarga de curar los daños.  
  
Escucha los latidos de Derek cuando éste está a dos calles, como si fuera un letrero luminoso de neón. La habitación sigue como cuando se fue y Laura se incorpora y se apoya en el cabecero. Derek entra en casa y mira con desaprobación el cigarro entre sus dedos y ella sonríe, un poco excusándose.  
  
Derek acerca uno de los cinco ceniceros con agua que tienen en el diminuto piso y lo deja en la mesilla al lado de la cama, sentándose en ella.   
  
—Hoy me ha parecido oler a mamá —la voz queda de Derek rompe el silencio de la habitación—. Creo que no me acuerdo de cómo olía.   
  
Es la primera vez que Derek nombra a alguien de la familia desde el incendio y Laura no sabe muy bien qué contestar, cómo hacer para no forzarle a decir algo que no quiere.  
  
Derek se deja caer en la cama y ella le coge la cabeza y se la apoya en su regazo. Siente ganas de llorar, y le acaricia el pelo hasta que se le pasan.  
  
—Olía a pintura —murmura.  
  
Derek asiente con los ojos cerrados.  
  
—Y a moras. Le encantaban las moras.   
  
—Hacía que papá fuera a buscarlas en cuanto las olía en el viento.  
  
—Consiguió que las odiase.  
  
—Consiguió que  _todos_  las odiásemos.  
  
Se ríen un poco, bajito, y Derek abre los ojos y le mira.  
  
Laura le limpia la lágrima que le cae por la sien con el pulgar.  
  
—Todo va a estar bien, Derek.  
  
Los dos saben que miente, pero ninguno dice nada.


End file.
